Eavesdropping
by Mister Melancholy
Summary: Eavesdropping on your children is never a good thing to do – especially on a stormy night such as this one.


**Eavesdropping**

_Eavesdropping on your children is never a good thing to do – especially on a stormy night such as this one._

--

Having gone home from work, Yuzuha quietly snuck into the mansion on a stormy night, luggage being pulled out of her limousine as she dried off inside. Thunder clashed, and she could hear the sweet, gentle rain pour in a melodic pattern outside – pitter-patter, pitter-patter.

She set aside her rain coat and slipped into some warm clothing (brought in by the twin maids, of course), walking upstairs. She giggled into the palms of her hands as she thought, Wait until the boys see me; they'll definitely be surprised!

When she was finally in front of her sons' room, a noise stopped her in her tracks: a low grunt, but from who? Curious, she pressed her ear against the door and clamped a free hand on her other ear to block out any excessive sounds.

"Please stop it, Hikaru." A sweet voice, Kaoru's voice. "You're hurting me!"

"Kaoru…" another voice – a different voice – said in a whiny tone. It was Hikaru, her other and eldest son. "Just one more round, please? I promise I'll be more gentle this time."

"No way! Get offa me right now, Hikaru!" Thunder rumbled, a small "thud" followed by an "oof" rang through Yuzuha's ears.

"No more games, okay? I'm already _sooo_ sweaty." Kaoru's voice.

"Me too." Hikaru's voice. "But everyone gets sweaty when they do this. It's only natural."

"Still, I'm too tired now." A small, almost inaudible yawn was heard. "Ugh, my butt and legs, hurt, not to mention my back! Thanks a lot, Hikaru!"

"Kaoru, I'm sorry! My whole body hurts too, you know. Just do this with me again, and I'll let you rest for as long as you want. Just one more round as all. It's not like you're going to lose anything. Well, at least not like last time, he-he."

"Sh-shut up, Hikaru! I _can't_ lose it again…. Besides, you lost it, too, so I don't think you should be the one to talk." The sweet voice turned harsh at that moment, but it gently faded back to its sweetness. "I'm going to sleep."

"No, wait!" There was another thud, and then small giggling. It thundered again, and Kaoru said, "Fine, fine, we'll do it again. Just remember to be gentle with me, okay?"

"No problem!"

Yuzuha slowly backed away from the door. Her motherly instincts told her to barge into their room and stop her sons from having "s"… -coughsexcough- … but her courteous instincts told her not to invade their privacy and to just forget she even heard any of it.

Yeah, that's right – forget the whole thing. That's exactly what she was going to do.

She smiled to herself and bounced off into her own room, humming a simple melody along with the musical pattern outside, washing her brain from all the dirty thoughts.

Back in the twins' room, Hikaru moaned slightly, his body bobbing up and down. His arms throbbed in pain, as did Kaoru's, and the older twin yelled, "Left leg on red!"

--

**A/N: **Another short, "MM was so bored out of her mind so she decided to type this up and post it on FF" kind of fic; er, to put it in simpler terms, a crappy quick-read written by yours truly. I had this idea yesterday night, and it just kept on bugging me nonstop. I couldn't sleep, so that's why I'm all crazy right now. D:

Anyway, if you don't get it, the twins have been playing Twister the whole time, but Yuzuha thought otherwise. I wanted to give you guys a little teaser, just because I'm nice like that. :D But, I sorta have a feeling that it was obvious from the beginning (considering MM refuses to write any smut because of her suckiness level ;A;) this wouldn't be smutty. That's just how I roll, and I hope you guys realize this by now, so stop asking me to write the twins having sex. xD

Oh, right, and one more thing: I just realized I make funny faces when writing fics. Like, if the mood is angsty, I have this sad face on, but if it's something like this, I have this evil smile on (thinking of all your disappointed reactions in the end, lol). It's so embarrassing, especially because I do the same thing with drawing. I'm scared to go out in public now, especially in my writing class. D:


End file.
